A cave automatic virtual environment (CAVE) projection system is a large virtual reality (VR) system, with high degrees of immersion and interactivity. The CAVE projection system can fuse vision, touch, sound and other senses, and can track head movement head movement along 6 degrees of freedom. The principles of a CAVE immersive virtual reality display system are relatively complex. It is based on computer graphics and perfectly integrates high-resolution stereoprojection display technology, multi-channel vision synchronization technology, 3D computer graphics technology, audio technology, and sensor technology; to create a fully immersive virtual environment surrounded by 3D stereoprojection for multiplayer. At present, the real-time high-resolution multi-window content rendering of complex scenes is mainly applied to the CAVE system.
The CAVE projection system is a large VR system with high degree of immersion and interactivity. The CAVE projection system is a highly immersive virtual demonstration environment composed three or more (i.e. including three) hard rear-projection walls. An observer is surrounded by the virtual reality system with a plurality of images, and a plurality of projection surfaces form a virtual space. The common CAVE system projection space is a standard cubic structure, and the four independent projection channels finally form a space continuous projection image.
In the prior art, a common CAVE system needs to render all the scenes and cannot be personalized according to user requirements, resulting in a waste of data resources and low processing efficiency of computer. In addition, all-scenario renderings increase unnecessary computational resource overhead and can even affect the consistency of observation to a certain extent in large-scale and complex scenes. In the prior art there are also occlusions between the scene contents when complex scenes are displayed, the user needs to distinguish in observation, which will cause a large waste of manpower and material resources.